Into the woods - APH
by EmptyApologies
Summary: Denmark gets lost in the woods, and the others are helping him out, but not before gaining his trust. 'Into the woods' by Cilla Jane


Into the woods - APH

_I went into the woods today_

_To see what i could find_

_I saw an Owl and he told me _

_that he was wise_

Denmark looked around. There was nothing in any direction for miles, except fro infront of him. A forest. A big stretch of forest so deep he couldn't see anything a in there except more trees and undergrowth.

"Heh. What would go wrong. Honestly!" Denmark said to himself. Well, it was directed to himself, but he felt as if more others heard him. Shrugging off the alarming feeling, he went into the woods, making sure he avoided the think brambles waiting to trip him.

Before he knew it, he was lost and the sun was setting, fast.

He stumbled through the mud and tripped over just about everything, all of the earlier percaution's forgotten.

"Who?" A small voice called. Denmark looked up and saw a small boy crouched in a tree high above the ground. "Who?"

The boy was wearing a brown jacket with rips all over it. He had feathers covering his hands, and through the feathers, Denmark could see the boys delicate fingers.

"Hello?" Denmark called out to the boy. The boy leapt forward and Denmark ran forward to catch him, but the boy's feet hooked onto the branch and he swung upside down, still watching the Dane. "Can you help me?"

" .Wise." The boy whipered. He unhooked his feet and plummeted to the ground, and in the last few seconds, spun the right way around and landed on his feet.

Then, he scurried away into the bushes with a giggle.

Denmark stared after the boy, and fell to the ground, exausted.

_I went into the woods today_

_To see what I could find_

_I saw a Fox and he told me_

_to run away and hide_

Denmark blinked awake and stared at the thick layer of tree's blocking the moon light from reaching the ground.

He stood up and continued to walk, desprate to find something to eat and drink. He was partially afraid to eat the berries in case ther were poisnous, but the other half of him was starving, almost prepared to start gnawing his own fingers.

He didn't have the heart to kill animals, even if he was starving. So perhaps he would be the one to starve, and have animals eat his rotting flesh and gnawing his bones.

Shaking the thought out of his mind, he kept walking. Unsure if he was walking closer or farther from the place he entered the forest.

"Take your chances..." Another boy said. He had pale white hair and beautiful purple eyes. He was wearing a pale orange pants and shirt. He had a tail attatched his pants and a head peice with ears attatched to it.

"What? I need y-you to he-elp me!" Denmark called to the boy. The boy crept closer on all fours and snffed Denmark's legs.

"Take your chances run and hide. Take your chances run and hide." The boy whispered and looked up as a rustle was heard in the distance. His eyes darted around and he gave a warning yip to the something in the distance.

_Take your chances, run and hide_

_Take your chances, run and hide_

"Take your chances, run and hide." The boy whimpered and bit Denmarks cloak, trying to drag him with him. "Take your chances, run and hide."

The boy streaked off when a large figure entered the clearing. A tall boy wearing a completely black outfit. A small stubby tail was visible, and small bear ears were on the boy's head. He was holding a sword, the tip stained with blood.

Taking a hint, Denmark ran after the fox/boy that waited for him at the end of the clearing.

Together they ran from the bear/boy, matching eachother's step. They ran for several minutes when the Fox veered away and into a bush where Denmark couldn't follow.

_I went into the woods today_

_To see what i could see_

_I saw a deer and she told me that_

_She was free_

The sun was now shining through the leaves of the trees, the ground was dry and slightly cold.

Denmark fell to the ground again, unable to move when something hard nuzzeled the back of his head.

"I am free." A gentle voice whispered. A girl with long blonde hair and a golden cross hair clip stood behind him, looking at him with a stone cold expression, but something seemed warm about it. She wore a short brown skirt and a white underwear. When she relized Denmark was looking there, she quickly moved her hands to cover her vital regions. She had on a white shirt with a small scratch in it across her stoumach, the edges of the cut shirt dyed red. She had a small white tail and little antlers were visible through her hair.

"Can you help me find a way out?" Denmark asked. The girl shook her head, causing her hair to shake in the sun. Denmark stood up and grabbed the girls hand, who leapt backwards and struggled out of his grip.

She stood a little distance away, rady to bolt if Denmark made a wrong step.

"Please... I want to go home." He cried.

_She said stay a while_

_Don't be afraid_

_She said stay a while _

_Don't be afraid._

The girl stood up a little straighter and made a noise at the back of her throught. Then in english she said:

"Stay a while, don't be afraid." Denmark approached her and she slowly walked up to him.

Denmark stroked her cheek and smiled as the deer/girl lifted his hand and rested it on Denmark's hair.

Two other boys came into the clearing they stood. The fox and the owl.

They stood next Denmark, tugging at his cloak. Denmark dragged his gaze away from the deer's piercing blue eyes to look at the other's.

"Home! We'll take you home!" The fox squealed.

"Home!" The owl smiled and jumped in the air, making a 360o jump.

"Really?" Denmark asked. "But what about you?"

"We lure them in and help them out." The deer said.

"But, what's your names?"Denmark pressed. The creatures go silent before the owl opens his mouth.

"I'm Tino." The owl said and nodded his head.

"I'm Emil." The fox said and bowed down low.

"I'm Sigurd." The deer curtsied.

"I'm Denmark. My human name is Mathias."

"Y-you're a country?" Sidurd asked, surprise on her face. Denmark nodded and looked at the creatures.

"Y-you..." Denmark stuttered.

"I'm Norway. Emil is Iceland. Tino is Finland." Norway said and she bagan to walk. The other's followed, in silence.

"We lost Sweden, the bear to the dark side." Finland sighed, his eyes full of tears.

"You should head home." Iceland whispered. Finland leapt up the nearest tree, leapt to the net and the next and then he was out of sight.

Iceland sprinted ahead and skidded to a halt. Then, with one final glance and a yip, Iceland ran into the bushes.

_I went into the woods today_

_to see what i could find._

Denmark stood in the sunlight, looking at the miles of nothing. He turned around to thank the deer that had helped him, but she wasn't there.


End file.
